Want You Back
by Miss PinkieGatoEeveeGlee Lover
Summary: Finn tries to get Rachel back…by singing Want U Back, only to get a much rather expected response from her. Both Finchel and Anti-Finchel if you think about it.


**Author's Note: This is actually the Boyce Avenue version. I don't really know why I even wrote this in the first place…it sucks XD oh and all that you read here in this story is owned by their respective owners, not me. Love/hate Finchel like me? This story is for you lol. BTW, they might be slightly OOC.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE!**

* * *

Title: I Want You Back…?

Summary: Finn tries to get Rachel back…by singing Want U Back, only to get a much rather expected response from her. Both Finchel and Anti-Finchel if you think about it.

Notes: **bold** - Finn

_italics_ - Rachel

_**bold and in italics**_ - both

* * *

"What was that?" Wait a second…that voice. It sounds familiar.

**Hey, I was done playing games  
knew I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away, way, way**

Ah, luckily the window is open. Okay, who is that son of a - wait, was that…Finn? It's four o'clock in the morning. Make that the cold morning. "Finn, why in the world are you here right now?" Instead, he just smiled and kept on singing.

**Now, you see I've been hanging out  
With that other girl in town  
At least she doesn't bring me down, down, down**

Since when was did he started dating another girl? Oh well, I'll just see what he's trying to do.

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this_

How did it go again? Oh wait.

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this_

Oh great…his smile is turning into a grin…a huge grin…

_Boy you can say anything you want  
It don't mean a thing, no one else can have you  
I want you back  
Yeah I want you back_

Did I really mean that?

**I broke it off thinking you'd be fine  
But now I feel sick looking at you crying  
I want us back  
Yeah I want us back**

He's attracting an awful lot of people to us now…

_Please, rid me of jealousy  
You know you belong with me  
And I'm gonna make you see, see, see_

**You clearly didn't think this through  
Cause I had everything for you  
And now I don't know what to do**

_**Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
**__And now you're doing them with her  
__**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**__  
You got me, got me like this  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this_

What's going on? Is he trying to - oh, OH.

_Boy you can say anything you want  
It don't mean a thing, no one else can have you  
I want you back  
Yeah I want you back_

**I broke it off thinking you'd be fine  
But now I feel sick looking at you crying  
I want us back  
Yeah I want us back**

Here it comes.

**Ohhh, I thought that you'd be fine  
When I kissed you goodbye**

_Ohhh, you might be with her  
But I know we can work  
Boy you can say anything you want  
It don't mean a thing, no one else can have you  
I want you back  
Yeah I want you back_

**I broke it off thinking you'd be fine  
But now I feel sick looking at you crying  
I want us back  
Yeah I want us back**

Oh Finn... It's kind of impossible now. Why are you doing this?

**Ohhh, I thought that you'd be fine  
When I kissed you goodbye  
**  
_Ohhh, you might be with her  
But I know we can work_

"Can I come in?" "Sure." Alright, he's coming up now, easy now, easy Rachel. "Hi." he said smiling. "Hey." Then, there was an awkward pause. "So what did you think?"

That's when I saw it right there, his bright little smile fell into a huge frown. How could I repeat what I just said to him a few weeks ago without hurting him again? "Finn…it's over between us…at least for now. I-I just don't know about you and Brody but if you want me to be happy, you'll let me choose what _I_ want. I mean, it's finally my chance to shine here in New York. It's my one-way ticket to live my dreams, I can't have anything blocking it right now…"

"I see…but Rachel..." That's it. I couldn't take it anymore. "Finn, I've said it once already and I'll say it again…how can I make it simple enough for you to understand? We are never ever getting back together until all of this is over! Just wait, Finn. Wait for me. Who knows? Just one day, it might change." And with that, I slammed the door into his face as Kurt strode over into the living room.

"What was that all about? Was that...Finn?"

"Oh no, really, it was just a homeless guy."

"Really?"

"I thought you were the king of sarcasm Kurt...you really couldn't tell that was sarcasm now...?"

"..."

* * *

**Bwahaha! Taylor Swift reference near the end lol. Who think I should make a sequel with the song We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together? Anyone? No? Okay…I'm fine with that. Also, this story sucked so much! I didn't know what I was thinking when I wrote it -_- so please don't kill me. **


End file.
